Un Amigo
by Alexholahola
Summary: Qué pasaría si Alguien nuevo llegara, este alguien se hiciera amigo del niño demonio cuanto cambiaria esto la historia
1. Chapter 1

Un niño nuevo entra a la academia a unos años de la graduación y se vuelve amigo del bromista número uno de konoha que cambios traerá este nuevo personaje al mundo de Naruto

En la academia de la aldea de la hoja se podía ver a muchos estudiantes llegando unos con más ganas que otros y entre ellos un joven vestido completamente de naranja era el que más destacaba de todos él siguió caminando hacia su salón cuando llegó vio que él era el ultimo y entonces su mirada se centró en una joven de pelo rosa y en su cabeza ya imaginaba que se le declaraba y su amor era correspondido

"Oye Naruto ve a tu asiento que tengo un anuncio que dar ey Naruto despierta vamos a tu haciento" el maestro iruka acaba de llegar y ya había empezado a gritar, Naruto salió de su sueño y fue directo a su asiento entonces iruka se puso enfrente de toda la clase y empezó un sermón

"Nuevo récord" decía un joven con peinado de piña bostezando y volviendo a dormir

"Bueno hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante entra por favor" entonces toda la clase presto atención al joven que entraba por la puerta su pelo era negro largo con las puntas rojas todo despeinado el llevaba una chaqueta blanca abierta debajo de esta llevaba una camisa completamente negra con un remolino rojo en el pecho izquierdo su pantalón era negro e iba descalzo el joven camino hasta ponerse al lado de iruka

"mi nombre es Micael y me gustaría ser amigo de todos" todos lo miraron un poco extraño pero no le tomaron mucha importancia

"Bueno veamos donde te vas a sentar mmm mira siéntate junto a Naruto es el de naranja no hay perdida" el joven miro asía donde apuntaba y pudo verlo bueno era imposible no verlo el joven siguió caminando hasta el lugar que el maestro le dijo cuando llegó se sentó sin decir nada y la clase comenzó

A la hora del receso todos salieron al patio y algunos jugaban con sus amigos otros miraban las nubes otros eran rodeados de fangirl bueno era algo raro está clase Micael se encontraba caminando hacia fuera ya que él fue el último al salir porqué el maestro iruka quería hablar con el, cuando salió vio a Naruto en un columpio y en un árbol cercano se encontraba una niña de pelo negro y ojos blancos mirando disimuladamente a Naruto, Micael empezó a caminar hacia el cuando estaba apunto de llegar un niño con el pelo negro en forma de culo de pato y ojos negros con una camisa azul oscuro y un short negro se mete en su camino atrás de él había una niña con el mismo color de pelo y ojos, su pelo caía sobre sus hombros, su ropa consistía en una blusa de manga larga de color negro y unos pantalones grises

"Y bueno que es lo que quieren ustedes dos" Micael hablaba con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, y sin decir nada los dos se fueron, Micael movió los hombros restándole importancia él siguió caminando hasta ponerse enfrente de Naruto

"Qué quieres vienes a molestarme si es eso te voy a golpear ya verás" decía con molestia bajándose del columpio

"La verdad venia a preguntarte si querías jugar a los ninjas" decía sonriéndole, Naruto quedó extraño pero una sonrisa pronto adorno su rostro y brinco gritando que si" bueno que te parece si invitamos a esa niña de hay atrás" Naruto miro asía atrás y vio a hinata detrás de un árbol mirándolos

"Si claro mientras más seamos mejor, oye hinata quieres jugar con nosotros" la niña se puso roja al ver que le estaba hablando y con la cabeza asintió, los tres niños estaban en bola y después de un rato Naruto y Hinata estaban siguiendo a Micael

"Nunca me atraparan yo soy el villano más rápido del mundo jamás seré atrapado bhuajajajajaja" decía corriendo de Naruto ya que Hinata no se veía por ningún lado entonces miro enfrente y vio a Hinata correr así a el por enfrente lo tenían rodeado el se detuvo y cuando los dos estaban apuntó de agarrarlo brinco haciendo que Naruto y Hinata chocarán "bhuajajajajaja les di..." No pudo terminar de hablar ya que la sorpresa no lo dejaba ya que Naruto y Hinata se estaban besando bueno no sé si contaba ya que los dos estaban desmayados el golpe había sido muy duro, el saco una cámara de sabe dios donde y tomo una foto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,

en la oficina del hokage se podía ver al tercero y a un viejo hombre con vendas en todo el cuerpo los dos estaban discutiendo si alguien entraba de seguro no aguantaría la gran presión que ejercían estos dos

"Sarutobi no puedes alejarlo de mi yo lo crié desde que era un bebé no puedes alejarlo de mi así" decía el hombre con los vendajes al hokage con rabia en su voz

"Ya lo hice ahora él será criado como un niño normal no voy a permitirte que lo conviertas en tu arma y esto se acabo fuera de aquí o serás arrestado por insubordinación"

En la academia hora de salida, se podía ver cómo todos los estudiantes salir corriendo mientras los más chicos eran recogidos por sus padres entre toda esta multitud se veía a tres jóvenes caminando asía la entrada o salida está ves, cuando llegaron tenían que dividirse porque uno Iba de frente otro a la izquierda y otro a la derecha pero antes de que se separaran

"Oigan tengan esto es un regalo guárdenlo bien" MIcael les dio algo que parecía un papel pero cuando miraron lo que era los dos se sonrojaron después se miraron mientras Micael se iva con una sonrisa cuando miro asía atrás una carcajada escapó de su boca ya que Hinata había salido corriendo mientras Naruto estaba como una estatua rosa, el siguió caminando hasta que miro al frente y se dio cuenta eran esos dos, pero había alguien más

"Hola mi nombre es itachi...


	2. Una tarde peculiar

"Hola mi nombre es itachi un gusto conocerte me dicen mis hermanitos que eres nuevo en la aldea no te gustaría venir con nosotros por un helado" este joven era muy diferente a sus hermanos el parecía una persona buena y amable no como ellos, Micael con felicidad aceptó, que niño no aceptaría comer un helado, cuando iba a responderle vio a Naruto caminando con una máscara de zorro en su mano, se veía muy triste aunque él estaba sonriendo veía la falsedad en esa sonrisa

"Oye pero puedo invitar a un amigo" El Niño le preguntó con esperanza, itachi sonrió no supo por qué, pero acepto y Micael corrió asía Naruto

"Hola Naruto quieres venir por un helado mira ese joven de hay invita" decía riendo un poco, Naruto lo miró y en sus ojos una chispa brillo y su sonrisa peculiar apareció

"Claro me comeré muchos ya veras" los dos niños fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba itachi y los otros niños, cuando Naruto vio a los otros dos niños se detuvo y se les quedo mirando los otros niños estaban molestándose ya que los miraba muy fijamente

"Am nos hemos visto antes" pum los dos niños calleron de espalda como es que no los reconocía si ya tenían más de un año en el mismo salón, cuando le iban a reclamar Micael puso su mano en su hombro y con la mirada al suelo

"Te entiendo esos dos son tan normales mira su ropa nomas, más nosotros míranos es imposible que nos olviden si nos llegan haber" pum volvieron a caer, cuando se levantaron los dos estaban apuntó de lanzarse sobre ellos cuando itachi se les quedo viendo

"Tienen mucha razón" pum de nuevo al suelo, cuando se levantaron los dos hermanos miraban su ropa pensando debo cambiar esto "pero no me digan que sí miran a mi pequeña y linda hermana la olvidarían" con esas simples palabras Micael y la niña se pusieron rojos, mientras Naruto se rascaba la cabeza y Sasuke se burlaba de su hermana, parecía que el único que noto las mejillas rojas de Micael había sido itachi

"Oye pos si lo pienso no se han presentado formalmente mira este de aquí es mi hermanito Sasuke y la de aquí, la niña más linda de la aldea y del mundo la flor más bella mi hermanita Sarada" ahora mismo itachi se encontraba riendo ya que su hermana estaba hechando humo

"Jeje un gusto mi nombre es Naruto seamos amigos" decía mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca y sonreía,

"Bueno ya han de saber mi nombre pero bueno soy Micael y es todo creo" que presentación más extraña hasta itachi se le quedo viendo,

Una hora había pasado y un itachi se encontraba llorando en el parqué mientras miraba su cartera de cuervo vacía, volteó y vio a sus hermanos jugar con sus dos nuevos amigos en eso alguien se sentó a su lado y ese alguien era su amigo Shisui el no quito la mirada de sus hermanos el era feliz viendo la sonrisa de sus hermanitos

"Itachi a pasado un mes y el Hokage cree que es tiempo de que tomes una decisión" la sonrisa de itachi había desaparecido mientras miraba al cielo y suspiraba

"Si dile al Hokage que aceptó la misión seré se espía en el clan, oye Shisui que pasara si resul..."

"Ey hermano ven juega con nosotros, si ven con nosotros" los dos hermanos hablaban tomando cada una de sus manos jalándolo asía donde estaban jugando, mientras Micael estaba sentado encima de la espalda de Naruto que trataba de levantarse

"Tengo al criminal que hago con él jefa" con saludo militar hablaba Micael a Sarada mientras itachi perseguía a Sasuke, en eso Sarada ganó una sonrisa macabra en su rostro que puso a sudar a Naruto

"El castigo número 5 será dado no lo sueltes" con lentitud Sarada se puso alado de Naruto y empezó hacerle cosquillas mientras Naruto reía, Sasuke era capturado por itachi y lo llevaba como costal de patatas en el hombro

Unas horas después y el grupo peculiar se encontraban sentados en el césped descansando

"Bueno creo que se está haciendo tarde es hora de irnos Sasuke, Sarada despídanse de sus nuevos amigos" itachi vio como sus hermanos se despedían de Naruto y Micael con la promesa de volver a jugar otra ves, los tres hermanos se encontraban caminando por el barrio uchiha en dirección a su casa "oigan que tal si mañana invitan a sus amigos a la casa" los niños que antes habían ido caminando con la mirada triste ahora se encontraban imaginando lo que harían mañana mientras itachi pensaba en su pan maléfico "lo e logrado por fin e conseguido que estos tengan amigos bhuajajajajaja soy el mejor" en eso se da cuenta que no lo pensó y todos se le quedaban viendo con una gota de sudor en la frente

"Hermano te sientes bien, hermano volvisteis a tomar verdad ya veras le diré a mama"

"No no le digas mira te compro un dulce pero no le digas no espera no corras" decía itachi corriendo detrás de su hermana mientras Sasuke se les quedaba viendo y se daba un golpe en la frente


	3. Ojos rojos

DAWN YOSHINO: que bueno que te guste y gracias por los consejos soy un novato pero ya veras voy a mejorar, y sobre el nombre no te preocupes no morirá ya veras porque se llama así, a y que tengas un buen día y todos quienes lean esto

Ojos rojos

Al día siguiente los cuatro niños se encontraban en la casa del jefe del clan uchiha jugando en el patio trasero, los cuatro empezaron a lanzarse shurikens de papel aún que solo los hermanos uchihas daban en sus blancos ya que Naruto y Micael fallaban y por mucho, ambos estaban siendo bombardeados sin forma de esquivar o esconderse

"Ya vasta" grito Micael frustrado por perder, sas un kunai de papel le dio en la frente y voltio a ver a Sarada que miraba asía otro lado con las manos atrás de su espalda " oigan y sus padres no los e visto"

"Fueron con el Hokage había una reunión de líderes de clanes, algo sobre un nuevo clan, los escuché decir que eran un peligro para la aldea" decía Sasuke mientras lanzaba unos kunais de papel a un árbol " pero no se preocupen nosotros los uchihas podemos con cualquiera nadie nos gana somos los más fuertes de la aldea" entonces una discusión comenzó entre Naruto y Sasuke ya que Naruto no estaba de acuerdo él pensaba que los sarutobis eran mejores, así siguieron y terminaron en esto"yo soy mejor que tú, no yo soy mejor, baka, teme" y siguieron discutiendo durante un buen rato mientras Micael y Sarada hablaban

"Oye quieres que te muestre el jutsu que me enseñó mi mama" decía con emoción en su voz mirándolo a los ojos, como una niña mostrándole un nuevo juguete a un amigo, Micael se puso nervioso ya que pudo jurar que sus ojos se habían vuelto tan lindos que no podía apartar la vista hasta que alguien lo empujo

"E un jutsu vamos muéstranos" decía Naruto con estrellas en sus ojos, mientras Sasuke se ponía al lado de Sarada

"Oye hermana estás segura recuerda que mama dijo que no lo..." Antes de que pudiera terminar Sarada se puso en el centro

"Muy bien aquí voy" todos se apartaron un poco para darle espacio, sus manos empezaron hacer sellos a una velocidad increíble para una niña de 9 años "JUTSU MOERU HANABIRA" unos pétalos de fuego se empezaron a formal alrededor de ella, era un jutsu muy bello a decir verdad, ella empezaba a sudar por el chackra que consumía este jutsu

"Qué bello" las únicas palabras que pudo decir antes de que Sarada perdiera el control y los pétalos salieran disparados incendiando plantas y un árbol, Naruto y Sasuke habían logrado tirarse al suelo para esquivar unas llamas que pasaron encima de ellos, Sarada tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una lagrima de sangre corría por sus ojos, en el pecho izquierdo de Micael se podía ver la camisa quemada, hechando humo el tenía una mirada de sorpresa antes de perder la conciencia y caer de espalda, Sarada había quedado en shock por lo que había pasado, sus ojos negros ahora tenían un color rojo sangre con la forma de flor, mientras Naruto y Sasuke corrían asía Micael

"Qué pasó aquí" una voz desde la puerta les grito

Una semana había pasado desde aquel accidente, todo en la academia volvió hacer como antes Naruto, Sasuke y Sarada habían dejado de hablarse, aunque Sarada había sido la más afectada por lo sucedido, ella dejo de hablar, con el único que llegó a hablar fue con itachi, sus ojos tenían de ojera ya que cada ves que dormía veía el rostro de sorpresa de Micael, a la hora de la salida Naruto había salido corriendo mientras que itachi había ido por sus hermanitos, al verlo Sasuke corrió asía el para contarle todo lo que le había enseñado, mientras la joven caminaba lentamente asía ellos itachi al verla le sonrió, los tres empezaron a caminar mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grandes

"Bueno hermanitos fui al hospital en la mañana y adivinen qué" Sasuke y Sarada lo voltearon a ver uno con felicidad y la otra con miedo" parece que ya despertó que les parece si lo vamos a ver" Sasuke se había emocionado, pero Sarada parecía aterrada tenía miedo de que Micael la odiara por lo que había pasado"Bueno vamos"

Ya en el hospital los tres hermanos iban caminando por los pasillos cuando vieron a Naruto discutiendo con dos chunin que cuidaban la puerta, del cuarto de Micael

"Oigan que pasa aquí" itachi se puso detrás de Naruto algo extrañado de que un simple estudiante tuviera vigilancia

"Uchiha esto no le concierne por favor vallase de aquí" los gritos de Sasuke y Naruto se empezaron a escuchar en todo el hospital pero se detuvieron en el momento que la puerta de la habitación de Micael se habría y de ella salió una niña de 10 años pelo largo pelirroja con un pañuelo en la cabeza con una blusa gris y un pantalón negro

"Qué demonios pasa aquí les cortare ooo así que son los uchihas" los cuatro visitantes se quedaron confundidos quién era esta niña

"Lo sentimos señorita..."


	4. Una niña peculiar

Niña peculiar

En el hospital se podía ver a una pequeña niña golpeando a los chunin, aunque la verdad era muy curioso ya que los chunin se tuvieron que agachar para que la niña les pegara en la cabeza dejándolos sobándose la cabeza

"Bueno pasen el pequeño Mik los espera" decía con una sonrisa que conquistaría a cualquiera, que no hubiera visto los santos golpes que les dio a los chunin, los cuatro pasaron algo temerosos incluso itachi entraba temeroso como cuando, la amiga de su mama los iba a visitar, cuando entraron vieron a Micael con unas cartas en la mano y otras en una silla al lado de la cama y varios dulces en la cama,

"Bueno Mik han llegado tus amigos, esos dulces serán míos después" decía sentándose en la silla, la pequeña pelirroja en peso a mirar a todos, unos minutos después y nadie decía nada la mayoría miraba a la niña como si esperaran algo mientras ella miraba las cartas en su mano maldiciendo

"Es un gusto verte bien aqui mi pequeña hermanita no a dejado de estar preocupada por ti mira su carita" decía itachi apretando los cachetes de Sarada mientras ella miraba el piso sin reacción, mientras Sasuke y Naruto miraban los dulces y planeaban la forma de tomarlos

" jeje la verdad el jutsu era tan bello que me descuide y pos ya ves esto paso"

"Eso no..." Trato de decir Sarada volteando aver a Micael pero cuando lo miro una sonrisa la recibió

"Sara-chan esto es mi culpa y de nadie más si" con una sonrisa tan linda lo dijo que le dio escalofríos a Sarada y causó una sonrisa en la niña pelirroja que estaba a su lado "Bueno que tal si todos tomamos unos dulces para fes...oigan y los dulces" decía mirando a todos lados

"Que como que perdiste a los dulces ee, yo te los iba a quitar dond... Ustedes dos que están comiendo" entonces todos voltearon a ver a Naruto y Sasuke que traían toda la boca llena de chocolate blanco, ellos abrieron los ojos cuando la pequeña niña se les lanzó a los dos y empezó a darles golpes mientras decía mis dulces, los otros tres decidieron ignorar lo que pasaba

"Am Micael quien es ella" los dos hermanos uchiha dijeron, mientras veían como golpeaban a esos dos "ladrones" Micael se rasco la nuca con vergüenza mientras se reía

"Así que no se presentó, bueno ella es Tayui Uzumaki es la lidere del clan Uzumaki-senju fundado hace tres días" la cara de sorpresa de itachi lo decía todo para su hermana que no entendía bien lo que esto significaba

"Pero si el uzumaki es un clan diferente al clan senju y lo que se es que estos dos están casi extintos además como es posible que sea la jefa de dos clanes a una edad tan joven"

La niña se había puesto detrás de los hermanos provocando un escalofrío en ambos, asiendo reír a Micael

"Soy la jefa de ambos clanes porque no había suficiente dinero para hacer dos clanes separados y menos habiendo tan pocos miembros, así que el consejo shinobi decidió juntar estos dos clanes bajo un solo mando" cuando ambos voltearon lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke y a Naruto amarrados de pies y manos

"Entonces cuantos miembros tiene este clan o clanes Tayui-sama" la niña siguió caminando hasta llegar a la silla donde estaba sentada y sacó una barra de chocolate blanco de la bufanda de su cabeza, duró un rato mientras comía su chocolate todo estaba en silencio sólo se podía escuchar los gemidos de los "ladrones"

"Bueno por el momento solo hay dos, ese de hay y yo" decía mientras apuntaba a Micael que les sonría

"Oye espera me estás diciendo que el es un Uzumaki" decía itachi muy sorprendido

"A no creo que no me di a entender si el es un uzumaki pero también el es un senju, el es Micael Uzumaki senju su padre era un uzumaki vagabundo y su madre era la hija más joven del segundo Hokage" pum itachi se había desmayado por tantas sorpresas, su hermana estaba tratando de despertarlo, mientras Tayui sacaba otro chocolate de su escondite y le daba la mitad a Micael

"Oye Mik-chan porque es tan bueno este chocolate"

"No se pero es la comida de los dioses" decían con ojos en forma de estrellas

Una hora después y todos se encontraban jugando cartas y la que siempre ganaba era Tayui y debes en cuando Naruto ganaba, todos jugaban hasta que alguien entró por la puerta y ese alguien era el Hokage qué venía acompañado de los jefes del clan uchiha y el jefe del clan hyuga, los jefes iban acompañados por sus esposas y el clan hyuga por sus dos hijas la mayor y la pequeña

"Señor Hokage que hace aquí"


	5. Seriedad

Seriedad

—buenos días Tayui-san disculpa las molestias, pero tenemos que hablar— dijo el Hokage pero se sorprendió al ver a Itachi desmayado en medio de la habitación y a Naruto y Sasuke amarrados en una esquina

Minutos después, después de soltar a Naruto y Sasuke y que se quejaran, después de intentar despertar a Itachi y tener que hacharle un balde de agua fría y despertara furioso con su hermano por despertarlo de tal forma y apenarse por tal escena enfrente de sus padres,

—bueno, a lo que venimos aquí los jefe del clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga dudan de la utilidad de su clan siendo solo dos mocosos los intrigantes— dijo el Hokage, al ver la mirada de Tayui se corrigió —sus palabras no las mías Tayui-sama— termino el Hokage provocando que todos tuvieran una gota de sudor en frente, y con un pensamiento "no saben el tipo de mujeres que son las Uzumakis si lo supieran..."

—enserio, o no será que no quieren devolver lo que nos deben— dijo Tayui mirándo de forma desafiante a los jefes del clan Uchiha y Hyuga, que se molestaron con la forma en que les hablo

—mira niñita el clan Uchiha no les debemos nada a ti ni a ese mestizo— dijo con enojo Fugaku, provocando una tensión enorme en todo el lugar Itachi miraba todo sin emoción en su rostro mientras sus hermanitos miraban con preocupación y Naruto se molesto por la forma en que dijo mestizo, el Hokage y Hyuga se quedaron callados mientras sus esposas callaban, las pequeñas Hyuga miraban sin comprender lo sucedido

—mira ojos...—

—Tayui-sama déjeme responderle, no malgaste su voz— dijo Micael con una voz sería y fuerte, muy diferente a su voz alegre y simplona —mire señor Uchiha usted se a apoderado de varias tierras para plantar y hace zonas de entrenamiento exclusivamente para su clan que pertenecían al clan Uzumaki y al Senju, pero dígame quién se las dio a usted o a su clan, ¿ los viejos del consejo? verdad...—

—si ellos no...—

—¡señor Uchiha!, bien gracias por no interrumpir, prosigo los ancianos esos no pueden andar regalando tierras que no son suyas me entiende— dijo Micael mirando a Fugaku que parecía querer matarlo —ademas, no nos importan esas tierras se las puede quedar, solo queremos las tierras que se apoderó de Kushina-sama y las del tembló Uzumaki, pero si quiere llevar esto al consejo, nosotros tenemos algo que usted no Uchiha-san... Somos Uzumakis y soy Senju esas tierras son nuestras por derecho— termino de hablar, todos estaban sorprendidos y más sus amigos, donde estaba el niño alegre y quién era este

—muy bien dicho Mik-chan, usted decide o nos da las dos tierras que les pedimos amablemente o tendremos que ir al consejo y quitarles todas— dijo Tayui mientras mordía otra barra de chocolate blanco, Fugaku no podía dejar de ver a Micael el chico que lo había retado

—está bien pueden quedarse con las dos tierras— dijo en voz baja antes de salir mientras Mikoto lo seguio despidiéndose con una sonrisa y diciéndoles a sus hijos que los quería en casa antes de que oscureciera, el jefe de clan Hyuga se preguntaba qué les había robado

—y ahora el clan Hyuga uste...— entonces Tayui se quedó callada pensando ellos que le debía —oye Mik que nos deben ellos— le susurró al oído Tayui, cuando el dijo nada ella se quedó muda y no quería hablar

—Tayui-sama quiere pedirle a usted y al clan Hyuga por favor discúlpenos— dijo Micael mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza y la de Tayui con su mano

—disculpa aceptada, pero sigo pensando que no son de utilidad como clan— dijo de forma tajante Hiashi, que hubiera sido atacado por Tayui de no ser porque Micael la tenía sujeta del cuello de la blusa

—lo entendemos señor Hyuga, ¿una prueba bastaría para calmar su duda?— pregunto Micael mientras sentaba a Tayui en su silla,

—si sería...—

—no Hiashi-sama, no nos importa calmar su duda nuestro clan ya se fundó y así se quedara si tienes un problema con nosotros no nos importa— termino de forma tajante, mientras Hiashi lo miraba con una sonrisa

—señorita Tayui usted tiene un buen amigo, y un mejor segundo al mando— dijo antes de salir de hay con toda su familia mientras Hinata se despedía, el Hokage igual salio ya que su trabajo de "mediador" había terminado, los Uchiha miraron a Micael con una duda ¿seguiría siendo amigos?

—am y que quieren recuperar sus dulces o no— dijo Micael sacándole sonrisa a todos y así todos volvieron a jugar, pero para mala suerte de él lo habían dejado sin dulces ya que Tayui les había ganado todos, Sasuke fue el primero en quedar fuera tras apostar todo sin tener nada, Sarada fue la segunda, al perder igual que su hermano, el tercero fue Itachi al ser descalificado por tratar de usar su Sharingan, el cuarto fue Micael y el último en perder fue Naruto, al ganar Tayui se burlo de Micael y dijo "1 a 59".

1 año había pasado desde que el clan Uzumaki-Senju se formó y no habían ido ningún problema, a los cuatro amigos se les unió hinata y habían vivido muchas locas aventuras, como el día que todos jugaban en la academia y Sasuke se tropezó con Sakura y termino besándola, provocando un enorme grito de sus admiradoras, la pobre Sakura había sido perseguida si no fuera por la idea de Micael el cual consistía en un beso de Sasuke para todas, en cuanto termino de hablar las chicas dejaron de perseguir a Sakura y se lanzaron a Sasuke o como la ves que siguieron a Itachi a un entrenamiento y se toparon que no fue a un entrenamiento si no a una cita con una chica, una Uchiha llamada Izumi, los dos habían ido a comer a un lindo restaurante, bueno eso no fue una gran aventura en su momento pero sirvió para molestar a Itachi, cuando su madre se enteró le obligó a que le contara todo y con detalle, aunque no hubo ni abrazo ni beso era un buen comienzo según ella, ahora todos se encontraban en la academia, mientras leían la historia del Ninjutsu

—me aburro— dijo Naruto mientras miraba el reloj del salón, que estaba apunto de marcar las 12 en punto"—cinco, cuatro, tres, dos uno— entonces se levanto de sopetón al ver que marcaban las doce, asustando a varios de sus compañeros

Ya en la salida, todos iban juntos riendo de él ridículo que había hecho Naruto, entonces vieron en la salida a Itachi y a Izumi que tenia las mejillas rojas

—que hacen aquí ónii-chan— pregunto Sarada al ver a su hermano hay, pero algo sintió en el corazón al ver la sonrisa de su hermano algo no estaba bien

—pos qué crees vine a recoger a los mejores hermanos del mundo— dijo mientras los abrazo con fuerza, todos miraban esto con una sonrisa el único que estaba serio era Micael que sabía lo que significa ese abrazo muy bien, se estaba despidiendo y él sabía porque

—oye chicos yo me tengo que ir tenemos una reunión con el consejo y Tayui me pidió que fuera, nos vemos— dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

—oye espera Micael, quería pedirte un favor— dijo Itachi mientras soltaba a sus hermanos, Micael volteo —quería pedirte si podías dejar que se queden contigo por hoy...—

—¡qué porque!— grito Sasuke, no porque le molestara la idea si no por el motivo, mientras su hermana seguía pensando que algo no estaba bien

—Déjame terminar Sasuke, es que...—

—no te preocupes Itachi se pueden quedar no importa el motivo, a demás será divertido o no, nos podríamos vengar de Tayui— decía como mal villano de película, Itachi y Izumi lo miraron con una gota de sudor en su cabeza mientras los demás reían macabramente, asustando a todos los presentes —bueno, nos vemos en la casa tengo que irme—

—espera Izumi también va a ir, ya sabes para cuidar a mi hermana— todos se le quedaron viendo como si hubiera jugado una mala broma hasta Izumi lo miró mal

—oye encerio tengo que irme si llego tarde Tayui me va a matar, y si no importa hay nos vemos, hasta luego— dijo Micael mientras salía corriendo

—oye Itachi-Kun eso fue una mala broma ee— le reclamó Izumi de brazos cruzados

—si lo sé, bueno vamos al complejo Uzumaki-Senju— y a paso lento todos se dirigieron en su dirección

En el edificio Hokage se podía ver a Tayui en la entrada esperando a Micael que iba llegando y en cuanto Micael miro su rostro sabía que algo malo le pasaría tal ves no hoy ni mañana ni pasado mañana ni el mes después pero un día algo le aria

—espero que sepas lo que te va a pasar— dijo Tayui con una sonrisa macabra mientras miraba el cielo pensando que le aria –bueno entremos, nos están esperando— sin tomarle importancia a que Micael tenía el rostro pálido del miedo, empezó a caminar asía el salón de reunión mientras él la seguía mientras rezaba

Cuando entraron al salón del consejo, vieron a los jefes algunos platicaban alegremente con los otros véanse a el trío ino-shika-cho, otros tenían la mirada de superioridad en sus ojos véanse a Fugaku y Hiashi, otros no hacían nada emocionante, pero había un viejo hombre lleno de vendas que miraba a Micael con una sonrisa, cuando llegaron a su lugar Tayui se sentó pero se sentó a la mitad de la silla, entonces Micael la miro y ella le ordenó con la mirada que se sentará, y el obedeció

—muy bien hoy nos reunimos aquí por pe...—

—señor Hokage disculpe que me meta pero que hace ese mestizo aquí, no se supo...— antes de que pudiera seguir un golpe se escucho en la mesa, todos voltearon aver el responsable... Danzo Shimura

—Uchiha creo que debe respetar al consejero del clan Uzumaki-Senju, y si tengo entendido todos tenemos el permiso de traer un consejero o no señor Hokage—

—mi compañero tiene razón, bueno me dejan seguir— callo por un momento y nadie habló mucho menos Fugaku —muy bien nos hemos reunión hoy por petición de la jefa del clan Uzumaki-Senju que tiene algo muy importante que decir, Tayui-sama por favor— dijo el Hokage, mientras todos miraban a Tayui que se puso nerviosa al ser el centro de atención

—bu... buen... lo...— el Hokage se sorprendió por su nerviosismo al ver a la niña que le respondía hasta a él cuando se sentía ofendía, Micael la miraba queriendo reír, siempre le pasaba esto cuando quería hablar seriamente

—Tayui-sama si me permite— dijo de forma seria mientras Tayui asentía con la cabeza mientras sacaba un chocolate blanco de su escondite y empezó a comerlo— bueno muchas gracias señor Hokage por aceptar esta reunión, estamos aquí para ver qué se ara con el intento de golpe de estado de los Uchiha—


	6. Dolor

Dolor

La sorpresa había llenado el rostro de todos los presentes menos las del Hokage, Danzo y la de los viejos su rostro tenía una seriedad impresionante

—de que hablas mocoso es imposible que el clan Uchiha haga algo asi, verdad Fugaku— dijo Hiashi mirando a Fugaku que miraba seriamente al Hokage —no es verdad, eres un...—

—¡alto Hiashi!— grito el Hokage antes de que pudiera hacer algo

—desde cuando lo sabes Sarutobi— dijo Fugaku de forma despectiva al Hokage, todos los presentes tenían que aguantarse las ganas de arrancar su cabeza

—desde el principio, lo que no entiendo es cómo es que ustedes lo saben— dijo el Hokage a los dos niños en la sala, la atención había sido puesta en ellos, el único que no los miraba era Fugaku que seguía viendo al Hokage

—bueno eso fue fácil yo mandé a Mik-chan a espiarlos, sentí algo malo en usted Uchiha y así fue como lo descubrimos, o también descubrimos que planeó atacar primero a los clanes para que no pudieran responder al golpe de estado— dijo Tayui mientras seguía comiendo su chocolate, los jefes al escuchar tal información estaban más que furiosos si no fuera por el Hokage seguramente ya hubieran atacado a Fugaku

—antes de que tomen una decisión, señor Hokage, jefes de clan pido que se quite el mando del clan Uchiha a Fugaku— dijo Micael Fugaku se rió de lo tonto que sonaba, era obvio que el clan nunca aceptaría no importara lo que decidieran

—Micael-san has demostrado tener una inteligencia superior para un niño pero nosotros no podemos quitar el mando de un clan sin importar lo que dicho jefe haga— dijo el jefe del clan Nara, mientras todos asentían menos Danzo él sabía que Micael no era tonto que tenía una idea en mente para poder hacerlo

—si lo se pero no me refería a que nosotros lo hiciéramos, me refería a que Itachi lo hiciera— los ojos de todos los jefes se abrieron sería imposible que el hijo de Fugaku se interpusiera en su plan él siempre fue un hijo obediente, más el Hokage y los viejos del consejo vieron esto como una idea viable

—¡JAJAJA!, encerio eres tonto no es así, mi hijo nunca se opondría a mi, ¡Nunca!— grito Fugaku con soberbia, los jefes se habían molestado por la forma en la que hablo pero sabían que tenía razón

—tigre, perro traer a Itachi de inmediato— dijo el Hokage sorprendiendo a algunos en el salón, mientras de las sombras dos anbus fueron en busca del joven Uchiha, nadie habló durante varios minutos la confianza de Fugaku poco a poco fue disminuyendo al ver al Hokage, aunque su hijo se pusiera de su lado no podría seguir con su plan todo había acabado, unos segundos después apareció Itachi y los dos anbus a sus lados, el joven estaba serio esperando la misión que no quería a ser pero al ver a su padre hay sabía que no lo llamaban para eso

—Itachi te hemos llamado para que des un golpe de estado— dijo el Hokage sorprendiendo a Itachi, él sabía sobre todo pero el...

—no entiendo, a que se refiere Hokage-sama— dijo Itachi entonces Fugaku se levanto a una velocidad impresionante y atacó al Hokage que no se espero el ataque pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un grito salió de su boca ya que fue empalado de las manos y pies por varias cadenas que parecían brillar, entonces todos miraron a los Uzumakis, y de la mano de Tayui salían las cadenas que tenían a Fugaku empalado en la mesa

—Itachi ¡hijo ayúdame!— grito Fugaku de dolor, los jefes se habían puesto en guardia esperando un ataque del hijo mayor de Fugaku, pero el solo estaba quieto mirando al Hokage sin emociones en su rostro, pero por dentro estaba destrozado al ver a su padre así

—quiero que des un golpe de estado... al gobierno de tu padre— dijo el Hokage con las manos en su barbilla— así evitaremos la muerte innecesaria de inocentes, al principio tendrás algunos que no te apoyen pero al final será lo mejor para el clan Uchiha— el joven con un movimiento de cabeza acepto y miro a su padre

—padre, lo siento— y antes de que pudieran hablar o decir algo Itachi le clavo un Kunai en la cabeza acabando con su vida, todos estaban serios nadie habló, todos entendían por lo que Itachi estaba pasando o eso creían.

Dos horas después y todos se encontraban en el barrio Uchiha dando el anuncio del nuevo jefe todos los Uchihas estaban hay, los hermanos de Itachi estaban con lágrimas en los ojos viendo a su hermano quien había asegurado a ver matado a su padre, Mikoto veía todo con tristeza pero entendí sus sentimientos ella se hubiera opuesto si no fuera por lo que eso hubiera ocasionado, pero ellos habían provocado un gran dolor a su hijo mayor y eso era lo que más tristeza le daba a Mikoto

—eres un traidor, no te aceptaremos nunca, preferimos pelear que seguir siendo marginados por la aldea— decían los uchihas mientras se preparaban para luchar, los jefes de clan estaba listos, Itachi ya tenía su mano en su katana

—¡alto!— grito Kim sorprendiendo a todos que se habían calmado pero seguían listos para luchar —¡dicen que el pueblo los margina no es así!, ¡el pueblo no son los borrachos son los niños que los ven como los protectores!, ¡el pueblo nunca los marginó ustedes sé marginaron!— grito con enojo Kim, mientras algunos guardaron sus armas otros seguían igual listos para atacar —¡dicen ser marginados por el pueblo, pero ustedes no saben lo que es ser marginados!, ¡recuerdan a Kushina Uzumaki, ella fue marginada por el pueblo y saben porqué, si lo saben ella fue marginada por protegerlos, Kushina fue amada en su pueblo en nuestro pueblo pero un día se la llevaron, para traerla aquí y el amor que le dieron en nuestro pueblo se convirtió en odio aquí!— la furia de Kim fue en aumento y sin darse cuenta bajo sus pies empezó a crecer el césped —¡pero saben lo que ella hizo, protegió el pueblo que empezó amar y se gano un nombren y el respeto de sus habitantes, pero ustedes el gran clan Uchiha no puede aguantar uno o dos borrachos verdad, donde está su orgullo Uchihas se van a rendir o se van a levantar y hacer lo que siempre han hecho, mantener la paz en Konoha!,— cuando termino un gran grito de frustración colectivo se pudo escuchar, los Uchihas habían desistido en su intento de lucha, y entonces Mikoto estaba llorando el recordar a su amiga miro el cielo y hay vio una imagen de ella sonriéndole como solo ella sabía, sus lágrimas no hicieron más que aumentar y un grito de frustración salió de su boca.

Años después de que los Uchihas intentarán el golpe de estado todo se había calmado, con el tiempo recuperaron la confianza del pueblo, pero Sarada y Sasuke habían guardado un rencor enorme por su hermano mayor ya que pensaron que él había matado a su padre porque quería el poder de ser el líder, ya que su padre no podía ser malo el era su ídolo, eso había provocado que la amistad de Micael y los dos Uchiha fuera a mal porque en muchas ocasiones Micael había apoyado a Itachi lo que provocaba la furia de ambos y un día solo se dejaron de hablar poco a poco los dos dejaron de hablar con los demás estudiantes, pero la amistad de Naruto y Micael había crecido, Hinata pocas veces se juntaba con ellos ya que los dos siempre causaban problemas, desde pintar los rostros Hokages a pintar el pelo de Iruka-sensei, aunque siempre eran descubiertos y castigados nunca cambiaban, el Clan Uzumaki-Senju seguía siendo solo Tayui y Micael, ahora Micael llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco rojo y un pantalón negro con botas de combate el tenía 12 años y se encontraba amarrado y siendo arrastrado por Tayui asía otra reunión del consejo el dia de su graduación, Tayui tenía 13 y ahora vestía una camiseta roja y un pantalón negro, en su frente llevaba la banda que le daba su rango de ninja

—oye Tayui-chan por favor dejame ir, hoy tengo que ir a la academia o no seré Genin— decía Micael o más bien gemía ya que tenía un calcetín en la boca de parte de Tayui

—no hoy hay reunión y tienes que acompañarme— decía mientras se comía un chocolate blanco

—oye por lo menos dame un poco de chocolate, que se me va a salir un ojo— decía tratando de hacer cara triste pero con el calcetín en la boca hizo un rostro chisto, ya sin hacerle caso Tayui siguió arrastrándolo sin mirarlo

Cuando llegaron al salón de reunión recibieron el saludo de los jefes que veían todo eso normal y como lo mejor ya que un día que Micael no fue a uno reunión todo fue de mal en peor, nadie creía en cuentos de hadas pero sabían que cuando Micael estaba cerca todo salía bien y era el único que lograba que Tayui no se lanzará sobre ellos, ya estando todos Tayui lo soltó, el la miro mal pero ella le ofreció un chocolate que él aceptó y olvido todo lo que pasó mientras se lo comía

—bueno hoy nos hemos reunido por los mensajes de las aldeas ninjas— dijo el Hokage, mientras algunos se sorprendían, pero que era lo que querían —las cuatro grandes aldeas ninjas desean participar en el examen chunin que se realizará en unos meses— todos sin excepción estaba sorprendidos ya que la aldea de Iwagakure era la que más odio le tenía a konoha y que quisiera participar era algo de preocupar igual que el deseo de participar de la aldea Kumogakure que trataron de secuestrar a la heredera del clan Hyuga, Suna y Kiri no eran de tanto cuidado como las otras dos y eso ponía en mucha tensión a Konoha

—señor Hokage al no ser aliados podemos rechazar la solicitud de Kumo y Iwa, mientras que Suna ya es nuestra aliada podríamos aceptar a Kiri ellos nunca an demostrado hostilidad hacia nuestra aldea – dijo Itachi ganando el apoyo de muchos de los clanes

—pero si aceptamos a Kiri y rechazamos a Kumo y Iwa podríamos faltarles al respecto, y sin exagerar podríamos causar una guerra— dijo Danzo dejando al Hokage pensando, muchos sabían que tenían razón pero tener ninjas de Iwa y Kumo en su aldea era muy peligroso

—y si les pedimos que nomás vengan los equipos, que van a participar pon su respectivo jounin y los kages, así no habría tanto peligro a también hay que pedirles que mantengan a sus Jinchurikis lejos de la aldea— dijo Tayui mientras comía la mitad de un chocolate, hace tiempo que ella no necesitaba a Micael para hablar pero siempre se sentía más segura con él y era por eso que siempre lo llevaba a las reuniones,

—saben esa no es mala idea— dijo Inoichi, entonces empezaron a botar, pero muchos se oponían a la idea y la reunión duró hasta el día siguiente, el Hokage se había ido por un asunto de gran importancia, pero había vuelto unas horas después y ya cansado aceptó la propuesta de Tayui, algunos estaban molestos pero aceptaron sin problema, ya cuando iban saliendo del salón de reuniones el Hokage llamó a Micael

—que pasa Hokage-sama acaso me va a dar una misión de gran importancia que solo yo puedo hacer si si si— hablo Micael a gran velocidad, Tayui miraba todo con una sonrisa igual que Itachi antes de irse, entonces el Hokage le entregó su banda ninja

—felicidades por graduarte de la academia ninja, Micael eres un honor para Konoha— decía el Hogake con seriedad, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue abrazado por Micael que grito un fuerte Gracias, dejándolo sordo por el resto del día.

Día de la formación de equipos, hoy era el día en que los equipos serían formados bajo la tutela de un jounin, todos estaban emocionados por saber con quién formarían equipos, o algunos otros solo pensaban en sí su jounin-sensei sería fuerte, y otras si estarían con su Sasuke y algunos deseando estar con Sarada, y seguramente los que pensaban eso serían los primeros en morir Micael veía todo desde atrás, vio a su amigo ser golpeado por a ver besado "Euhh" decidió que lo mejor era no pensar en eso, entonces miro a Sarada que miraba enfrente como si fuera un robot, entonces de quién sabe dónde Micael sacó una hoja de papel y la hizo en una bola que arrojó asía ella cuando impacto la bolita rebotó asía atrás todos se habían callado y veía a Sarada

—o no el monstruo es muy resistente que voy hacer— dijo Micael fingiendo preocupación, entonces Sarada volteo a verlo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sarada se había lanzado sobre él y le había propinado una buena golpiza y le dijo al oído "el monstruo gana" lo que ocasionó una sonrisa en ambos, aunque ahora el rostro de Micael estaba igual al de Naruto.

—bueno ahora formaremos los equipos— dijo Iruka que había llegado hace un momento —muy bien equipo seis Micael Senju...

Es todo por hoy gracias por leer


	7. La prueba

Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por confundir los nombres de los personajes con los de mis otras historias, por favor disculpen y adelantó este capítulo como disculpa

A y para responder a tu comentario, Naruto no es parte del clan porque, el Hokage les dijo que solo le habían puesto el apellido en honor al clan Uzumaki y Naruto lo sabía o eso le habían dicho, ahora sí comenzamos

La prueba?

—Micael Senju, Sarada Uchiha...— Sarada ahora llevaba su pelo largo atado en una coleta, ella llevaba una blusa gris con un short blanco y unas pulseras de acero que le cubrían desde la muñeca hasta el codo su banda ninja la tenía en su cintura— y Sai— los nuevos compañeros se habían mirado el más desconocido entre ellos era Sai ya que él había entrado apenas hace un mes, pero en ese mes había sufrido las bromas de Naruto y Micael ya que siempre los insultaba — el equipo 7...—.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que los equipos habían sido formados y en la sala solo quedaban seis personas, y dos de ellas estaban apuntó de pelear, Naruto era sujetado por Micael para que no se lanzará sobre Sai que le había dicho que hablaba mucho porque la tenía "chiquita"

—vamos Naruto cálmate sabes cómo es Sai...—

—tu igual la tienes— dijo Sai, entonces Micael soltó a Naruto que se lanzó sobre Sai, que logró esquivarlo, pero entonces quito la vista de Micael que se había movido y estaba detrás de él.

—mira quién la tiene "chiquita"— termino burlándose Micael, una hora había pasado desde la burla de Sai el que ahora se encontraba pegado en la pizarra del salón con cinta y como dios lo trajo al mundo, las chicas no podían verlo de la pena, pero Micael y Naruto se seguían burlando mientras Sai seguía con su cara fría

—ustedes la tienen más "chiquita"— termino Sai con su rostro serio, lo que provocó la risa de los dos, era obvio que el no sabia otra forma de "molestar" a alguien, entonces la puerta se abrió y de ella entraron dos hombres

—Capitán es su culpa que llegara...— callo la persona al ver a Sai hay pegado en la pizarra, —ve lo que pasa por llegar tarde— le dijo a Kakashi

—equipo siete nos vemos en el techo— dijo Kakashi tratando olvidar lo que vio, cuando termino de hablar desapareció en un remolino y los Genins del equipo siete se fueron al techo

—bueno equipo seis síganme y alguien libere a ese— dijo el sensei pero Micael y Sarada se habían salido del salón, dejándole la tarea a el.

Unos minutos después y el equipo seis se encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento sentados bajo la sombra de los árboles esperando que su sensei empezará hablar

—bueno chicos, creo que debemos presentarnos, antes que nada mi nombre es Yamato me gusta la naturaleza, pasar tiempos admirando el cielo, tomar el té y la construcción es mi pasatiempo— dijo Yamato y entonces miro a Sai

—soy Sai, me gusta dibujar y eso es todo— Yamato lo miró como esperando algo más pero era obvio que eso sería todo lo que hablaría

—mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha me gusta aprender nuevos Jutsus, entrenar y leer— bueno eso había sido más que Sai pero seguía siendo muy frío, entonces miro a su último estudiante que se estaba aclarando la garganta

—yo soy el poderoso Micael Senju, me gusta salir con mis amigos, hacer bromas a patanes también me gusta entrenar con Izumi-chan, o si también me encantan los dulces especialmente el chocolate blanco es la comida de los dioses es algo que no tiene explicación— decía con baba en la boca sorprendiendo un poco a su sensei, que tenía un pensamiento en mente "qué diferencia" refiriéndose a los otros dos — a también me gusta Sarada-chan— Pum se pudo ver cómo Su sensei caía de espaldas, mientras Sarada lo miraba con un sonrojo, y Micael el estaba como si nada como si no fuera muy loco decir algo así enfrente de la chica que según tú te gusta

—bueno bueno ya que nos hemos presentado, vamos a tener su última prueba antes de que sean nombrados Ninjas de Konoha— dijo Yamato recuperándose de lo que había dicho Micael, los tres Genins sabían que tenían que pasar una última prueba y harían lo impensable para hacerlo, ellos estaban listos para lo que fuera su determinación era fuerte y no se rendirían —muéstrenme, su Jutsu más poderoso— y entonces los Genins se prepararon para la prueba más difícil...

—¡QUÉ!— gritaron Sarada y Micael reaccionando, y aún lado Sai hacia su Jutsu de bestias Picasso y era aplaudido por su sensei, entonces el los miro y no tuvieron más que hacer lo que les pidió primero fue Sarada

—Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu— entonces una enorme bola de fuego salió de su boca que duró unos segundos antes de desaparecer, el sensei tambien aplaudió y la felicitó y por último miro a Micael

—bueno hay voy, pero que quede claro esto es estupido, Jutsu Mizu: Idaina Shototsu— cuando termino de hablar dos grandes bolas de agua se formaron y se lanzaron la una contra la otra provocando una gran onda de choque sorprendiendo a todos, si alguien hubiera estado a medias esa persona estaría muerta o eso es lo que pensaba Yamato

—muy bien lo han hecho perfecto, pero hay un problema solo dos pueden pasar este examen— dijo sorprendiendo a todos — el Hokage me pidió que solo los dos más fuertes pudieran pasar, pero viéndolos todos son muy fuertes y no sé qué decidir, que dicen ustedes— termino, Micael estaba extrañado por eso y Sarada pensaba en que no podía fallar, Sai el solo pensaba en quien debería atacar para mantener uno de los puestos

Disculpen que sea corto pero tengo que seguir con las otras dos y más otras cosas hay disculpes espero disfruten al leer adiós y hasta luego.


	8. 7 en peligro

Senju vs uzumaki Vs...

Los chicos se miraron, Micael no sabia que hacer, Sarada miraba a todos como si fueran enemigos y Sai el se preparaba para atacar al primero que se descuidara mientras Yamato miraba todo esperando una sola cosa

—está bien yo me voy— decía Micael quitándole importancia —ustedes pueden quedarse yo lo intentaré el próximo año— y hay estaba lo que esperaba, el sacrificio lo que muchas veces un ninja tiene que hacer por la misión

—espera yo no quiero quedarme con ese rarito— decía Sarada señalando a Sai que la estaba mirando

—y yo no quiero quedarme con una tabla— dijo Sai entonces Micael miro el cuerpo de Sarada sin ni siquiera disimular lo que provocó el sonrojo de la chica, Yamato miraba esto con la mano en el rostro y con una idea en su cabeza "voy a tener que enseñarle varias cosas" y pensando en pedirle ayuda a su capitán a Hakate Kakashi, Sarada ya molesta le terminó dando una cachetada a Micael que terminó en el suelo mirando el cielo, entonces se sentó y miro a Sai

—Sai creo que estás ciego, porque Sarada tiene un...— y antes de acabar fue silenciado por Sarada que se puso detrás de él poniendo sus manos en su boca — ves ahorita estoy sinti...— y eso fueron los únicos balbuceos que se entendieron, lo que causó que Sarada estuviera completamente roja, entonces Micael se empezó a mover desesperadamente,

—am Sarada creo que se está desmayando, no espera ya se desmayo— dijo Yamato mirando como Micael se dejaba de mover, Sarada al ver lo ocurrido lo soltó y lo empezó a mover tratando de despertarlo pero nada

—Sarada dale respiración boca a boca o morirá— dijo Micael con los ojos cerrados, y de inmediato fue mandado a volar de un golpe por Sarada

—bueno ya dejando eso de lado, esto va a ser complicado pero todos pasan— decía Yamato mientras se iba caminando pensando en lo que se había metido

—¡espere sensei!— grito Micael levantándose a toda prisa —hay que ir a comer todos juntos para celebrar o si no no sería oficial— decía pensando ya en comer hasta reventar y hacer que su sensei pagará todo "bhuajajajajaja"

—¿enserio? Bueno vamos— decía Yamato, Sarada ya se imaginaba lo que Micael se traía entre manos y Sai no sabia ni lo que pasaba

Al día siguiente el equipo seis se encontraba sirviendo mesas en un restaurante ya que su sensei no traía para pagar y tuvieron que trabajar hay desde la tarde hasta el amanecer, y todos miraban mal a Micael ya que había comido exageradamente, dos días más y pagaban lo que debían, dos días más con los ojos de Sarada sobre el, eso era lo único que él podía pensar

Una semana después y el equipo seis cambiaba el lavar platos y servir mesas por seguira un gato y pasear perros, eso era tener buena suerte, ya cansados de tantas pésimas misiones le pidieron a su sensei que los entrenará y eso hizo durante la siguiente semana los había puesto a escalar por árboles con su chakra, todos lo lograron a los dos días pero su sensei los obligó a seguir durante toda la semana hasta que lo perfeccionaran y lo lograron, después de cumplir con la semana volvieron a las mismas misiones de las que habían huido solo que ahora habían tenido un día libre que Micael quería aprovechar para ir a comprar bombas y venenos para su siguiente misión de atrapar al maldito gato, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta se encontraba metido en un costal de patatas el no se movió porque sabía quién era unos minutos después se encontraba parado en el campo de entrenamiento del complejo Uzumaki-Senju y enfrente estaba Tayui

—me dijeron que tienes el día libre, es hora de que tú y yo entrenemos escoria— decía Tayui fingiendo una voz más gruesa mientras hacía extraños movimientos con las manos, mientras Micael solo estaba parado

—enserio te aburres mucho verdad— decía Micael pero tomo un suspiro y una sonrisa apareció en el —tú eres una fea mocosa con cara de chango que...— el decía fingiendo una voz más aguda pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Tayui que se había molestado por lo que había dicho — o no creo que me equivoque, usted es tan bella como una princesa yo nunca podría lastimarla— decía aún fingiendo la vos pero estaba dando unos pasos atrás por seguridad

—Tonto— dijo Tayui lanzándole un zapato mientras salía corriendo a la casa, pero Micael colocó su mano a un lado de su cara deteniendo un golpe de aire que fue lanzado por un lado por Tayui, ella como siempre había hecho un clon para tratar de engañarlo, las primeras veces había caído pero de eso hace mucho, entonces se miraron y entraron en un combate con Kunais y Shurikens que chocaban entre ellas, cuando se quedaron sin cosas que arrojar se lanzaron de frente.

Dos horas después y se veían los dos en el suelo respirando con dificultad mientras miraban el cielo, entonces una señora se empezó a acercar a ellos

—señorita Tayui, el señor Hiashi la busca además trajo a un chico con el— dijo la mujer llamando la atención de Micael

—diles que ahorita voy— decía mientras se sentaba y miraba a Micael que le devolvía la mirada —Hiashi quiere una unión entre clanes y su idea fue un compromiso— eso sí había llamado la atención de Micael enserio su amiga planeaba casarse solo por una unión entre clanes, no sonaba a ella a la chica que soñaba con encontrar el amor de su vida —como si fuera aceptar tal idiotes— decía con molestia levantándose y yendo a la casa, esa si era la amiga de siempre

Cuando Tayui entró ala casa se pudieron escuchar gritos y varios golpes y Micael podría jurar que había visto a Hiashi salir corriendo sin pelo, no eso era importante, entonces se imagino un calmo con el Byakugan eso si daba miedo, acaso en su calva también se pondrían venas o un tercer ojo.

Dos días después y el equipo seis fue llamado por el Hokage que les tenía una misión impresionante, impresionante para ellos que solo habían estado persiguiendo gatos y paseando perros

—Yamato los llame aquí porque les tengo una misión, hace una hora me llego un mensaje del equipo siete donde decían que su misión se había complicado, y me gustaría asegurarme de que todo esté bien ustedes van a ir y serán el refuerzo del equipo siete—


	9. Tú hombre?

Tu hombre?

Una hora después y el equipo seis se encontraba listo para partir en su primera misión clase C, pero Sarada estaba muy preocupada por su hermano sentía que algo no estaba bien, Micael solo pensaba que Naruto le había ganado al tener una misión clase C antes que el, Sai el estaba dibujando en un libro.

—muy bien chicos vámonos estén listos para cualquier cosa— dijo Yamato empezando a correr seguido de sus Genin, tres horas después y los Ninjas se encontraban en un problema tenían que cruzar un gran río para llegar al pueblo donde se encontraba el equipo siete, Yamato podría caminar sobre el Agua pero sus Genins no podrían hacerlo tal ves podría llevarlos cargando y Yamato estuvo pensando durante varios minutos en lo cual un pequeño bote había llegado Sarada, Sai y Micael se habían subido y hicieron de todo para llamar a su sensei pero el parecía estar en otro mundo, así que se fueron sin el —bueno chicos ya s...— entonces se dio cuenta que sus Genins se encontraban cruzando el río en un bote.

Unos minutos después y todo el equipo estaba junto caminando por un pueblo que parecía estar en la pobreza, ellos siguieron caminando hasta cruzar un pequeño bosque que llevaba a la casa del constructor, ellos tocaron y unos minutos después se abrió la puerta, y un fuerte grito de Micael se pudo escuchar del miedo al ver que una cosa horrible les abría la puerta, y después se dio cuenta que era su compañera Sakura y se tranquilizó, después de tal escena el equipo seis se presentó con la familia de Tazuna que los recibió sin problemas, a Tazuna le iba mejor el tener más protección sin pagar más, entonces fueron a la habitación de Kakashi y les empezó a contar lo ocurrido, Yamato tenía un rostro preocupado pero sabía que los dos podían con Zabusa

—Bueno chicos mañana los entrenare, hoy pueden descansar— decía Kakashi desde su cama mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba un modo de vencer a Zabusa, Yamato salió de hay y empezó a serle preguntas a Tazuna, mientras Sasuke estaba sentado en un sillón con cara de rey del mundo, Sakura parecía estar apunto de hacerle alabanzas a su Sasuke, Sarada miraba todo eso y se preguntaba si de verdad eran hermanos, Sai seguía en sus dibujos y Micael y Naruto se ponían al corriente, entonces Micael se dio cuenta que tuvo unas semanas aburridas en comparación con las de Naruto que había luchado con un dragón y salvado un pueblo, si como si alguien le fuera a creer eso a Naruto, después de unos minutos Micael salió de la casa y se alejó un poco metiéndose en el bosque para entrenar por su parte, ya estando lo suficientemente lejos creo diez clones sólidos que el puso a entrenar taijutsu mientras él sacó un pergamino que le dio Tayui antes de irse, en el decía "un regalo por tu cumpleaños" cuando siguió leyendo vio entrenamientos para un Jutsu del clan Uzumaki, lo más rápido que pudo se levanto y trazó los sellos que estaba ilustrados en el pergamino pero nada pasó, lo volvió a intentar y lo volvió a intentar pero nada pasó

—maldicion— dijo en voz baja el volvió a empezar a leer el pergamino tratando de entender mejor, el nombre del Jutsu era senpu(gran torbellino) según lo que decía era un Jutsu devastador que ponía nerviosas a sus enemigas

—hola— dijo alguien detrás de él, que lo termino asustando cuando voltea Micael vio a una chica de pelo negro, ojos grandes del mismo color que llevaba un vestido rosa y en su mano una cesta con plantas

—hola, quién eres— dijo Micael sin tomarle importancia mientras se sentaba y volvía a leer el pergamino, ella lo miró con curiosidad y se sentó a su lado

—mi nombre es Haku— dijo estirando las piernas

—el mío es Micael, oye sabes eres muy fría— dijo el llamando la atención de Haku —no te confundas me refiero a tu chakra, tienes uno muy especial, uno muy frío— decía volteando a verla, solo por un mili segundo el rostro de Haku mostró sorpresa, entonces se acostó y miro el cielo

—si lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada o si— decía con nostalgia

—tienes razón, pero yo no dije que eso fuera malo, solo que eres rara— dijo Micael siguiendo leyendo el pergamino — pero hace tiempo alguien me dijo que ser raro es bueno, que ser raro té hace único tú eres única— Haku en ese momento solo podía pensar en su madre que siempre dijo que fuera normal que tratará de ser normal y es lo que Haku quería ser normal

—yo no pienso igual— decía Haku levantándose —a y soy hombre— termino de decir mientras empezaba a caminar, Micael no le tomó importancia y volvió a tratar de hacer el Jutsu pensó que nada había pasado hasta que un grito femenino llamó su atención, cuando volteó hacia dónde lo escucho vio un pequeño torbellino a los pies de Haku que había levantado su vestido mostrando una figura digna de la mujer de sus sueños, Haku no supo que pasó solo acomodo su vestido y salió corriendo de hay

—o si claro eres hombre— dijo sin pensar entonces reaccionó y sus ojos estaban en blancos —esto es mi regalo, ¡maldita Tayui!, bueno no importa ya le encontraré un uso— decía cerrando el pergamino y empezando a entrenar su taijutsu contra sus clones, un combate campal comenzó.

Al día siguiente el equipo siete equipo se encontraba en el bosque entrenando en su control de chakra subiendo árboles con el, mientras el equipo seis comenzaban un combate entre ellos

El primero en comenzar fue Sai que comenzó con taijutsu atacando a Sarada, los dos combatían a gran velocidad mientras Micael los miraba y bostezo lo que llamó la atención de los dos que se detuvieron de inmediato entonces desde atrás de ellos dos clones de Micael salieron desde los arbustos y a gran velocidad los atacaron, Sai pudo reaccionar esquivando y apuñalando con su espada el clon pero Sarada hubiera sido golpeada si no fuera por qué el clon detuvo su puño a centímetros de su rostro, ella miro al real, a Micael que le sonreí saludándola con la mano y entonces a gran velocidad se lanzó sobre el, ella lo atacó durante varios minutos y se dio cuenta que era fuerte, más su defensa era débil, Micael recibió un golpe en su costado, después otro en su rostro y otro y otro, Micael empezaba a perder terreno pero los golpes eran débiles no lo lastimaban tanto, entonces de reojo pudo ver que Sai se había puesto atrás de él y estaba apunto de golpearlo, un segundo después

—¡alto!— grito Yamato llamando la atención de todos, entonces se dieron cuenta que Micael había sujetado sus manos y las había puesto en forma de sellos —Micael gana esta— Sai como siempre estaba serio pero Sarada estaba con una duda, planeaba hacer dos jutsus a la vez —y dime Micael cuales jutsus ibas a usar— dijo Yamato con la duda

—am a que se refiere... O eso, no importa sensei— dijo empezando a caminar hacia un pequeño lago que se encontraba al lado de la casa de Tazuna.

Una semana después y los dos equipos se encontraban en el puente rodeados de una espesa neblina

—es hora de la revancha, Hakate Kakashi hoy deparo tu futuro y es la extinción— se pudo escuchar una voz en la neblina


	10. Batalla

Batalla en el puente

—¡todos rodeen a Tazuna!— Grito Yamato, su equipo obedeció sin chistar mientras los del equipo siete solo dos obedecieron mientras Sasuke se ponía al lado de Kakashi y combatía los clones de agua de Zabusa venciéndolos fácilmente

—creo que tus clones no son suficientes para mí Genin Zabusa, tal ves tu ayudante pueda servirle de calentamiento— dijo Kakashi con arrogancia tratando de molestar a Zabusa

—por mí no hay problema— dijo Zabusa apareciendo enfrente de ellos y atrás de él se encontraba Haku con su máscara —que sea rápido— decía mirando a los demás Genin, Haku entendió y se lanzó a una gran velocidad hacia Sasuke que hizo lo mismo, cuando estuvieron apunto de chocar puños Haku aumentó su velocidad y desapareció de su vista

—lo siento— dijo Haku apuntó de apuñalar a Sasuke con una aguja en su cuello, pero dio un brinco atrás para esquivar una lluvia de Shurikens de Sarada que empezó a correr hacia ellos

—oye eso es trampa— dijo Zabusa con una sonrisa — pero aun así no podrán con el, bueno señores Jounin comenzamos de una ves— dijo Zabusa alejándose un poco mientras era seguido por los dos jounin

—que haces, yo solo puedo con él—decía Sasuke a su hermana que le cubría las espaldas ya que sin darse cuenta habían sido rodeado por espejos

—y porque no haces algo— dijo Sarada desviando varias agujas que apuntaban a sus puntos vitales otras se habían incrustado en su piel, Sasuke estaba en las mismas, Sakura miraba con preocupación, Naruto empezó a correr hacia ellos, Sai trataba de mirar a los jounin y Micael miraba a la persona en mascarada que le parecía familiar, la batalla continuo durante varios minutos, Sasuke, Sarada y Naruto se encontraban en el suelo inconscientes, Micael miro a Sai y ambos se lanzaron al combate pero se detuvieron cuando los espejos se destruyeron y el enmascarado callo arrodillado respirando con dificultad

—bueno parece que la tabla y los sin penes lograron vencerlo— decía Sai caminando hacia el enmascarado para darle el golpe de gracia pero al bajar la guardia piso un charco de agua que se convirtió en una cápsula de hielo encerrándolo en ella —demonios— dijo antes de desmayarse por la falta de aire, cuando se desmayo la cápsula de hielo se derritió y el enmascarado se levanto respirando normalmente

—pensé que podía acabar con los dos, pero veo que solo uno callo— decía mirando a Micael que no se movía

—bueno comenzamos— decía Micael lanzándose de frente, ambos comenzaron un combate de taijutsu, en el combate Micael empezaba a recibir varios golpes, golpes muy fuertes, cuando recibió un golpe en el estomago el sujeto su brazo y lo estrelló en el suelo sacándole el aire pero de inmediato Micael tuvo que brincar hacia atrás para esquivar agujas de hielo

—eso me dolió— decía levantándose con dificultad, entonces miro hacia él y no lo vio lo busco por todas partes pero no lo vio

— Jutsu Mizu: Idaina Shototsu— escucho Haku volteando arriba donde Micael estaba cayendo, Haku no se dio cuenta que dos bolas de agua se habían formado a su izquierda y a su derecha cuando se dio cuenta fue muy tarde ya que las bolas de agua se lanzaron sobre ella aplastándola con fuerza suficiente para aplastar sus huesos, cuando Micael cayó al suelo todo había acabado Haku se encontraba en la inconsciencia con varias costillas rotas y su máscara había sido destruida, Micael la vio y se sentó a su lado —así que eras tú—

—porque no... acabas con migo— dijo ella tosiendo un poco de sangre

—porque lo aria somos amigos no— decía mirándola, el puso su mano en su costado ganando un pequeño gemido de dolor ella golpeaba fuerte —además tú no mataste a mis amigos, puedes decir que te devuelvo el favor—

—yo soy un arma... Un arma inútil, no sirvo por favor acaba conmigo, ese es el favor que te pido— decía mirando el cielo con seriedad, pero adentro en su mente ella sufría, quería llorar le había fallado al hombre que la crió

—pos no— decía poniendo las manos en el costado de Haku aplicando chakra curativo, ella lo miró y trató de moverse pero no podía por algún motivo —no trates de moverte, estoy curando tus heridas pero la presión del agua afecto tus nervios no podrás moverte por una semana más o menos— eso la había asustado, que planeaban hacerle a ella según su experiencia no sería nada bueno

—que me van a hacer— dijo con una pizca de odio en su voz que llamó la atención de Micael, ese odio lo había sentido el día que conoció a Tayui ella le había dicho lo mismo

—no se, pero prometo que voy hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte, ahora solo duerme— decía Micael poniendo su mano en su frente aplicando un poco de chakra para hacerla dormir, al principio ella se resistió pero al final cayó en los brazos de morfeo

—oye que haces hay que matarla— decía Sakura acercándose con Tazuna detrás de ella, Micael no le presto atención y fue a despertar a los demás, mientras Sakura se quedaba con Haku y muy despacio saco un Kunai para apuñalarla pero fue detenida por Tazuna

—es solo una niña— decía Tazuna mirando el rostro de Haku que parecía sufrir aún estando dormida

—pero ella trató de matarlo y hirió a Sasuke-kun— decía con rencor

—baja eso Sakura yo le prometí que la ayudaría— decía Micael que ayudaba a Naruto a caminar atrás de él se encontraban Sarada y Sasuke que eran ayudados por Sai

—¡y!, ¡es un criminal no deberíamos ayudarla!— grito molesta Sakura sorprendiendo a todos que la miraban —solo mírense, todos están heridos si no la acabamos ahora podría matarnos cuando despierte— decía con miedo

—Sakura, no te preocupes ella no va hacer nada malo— dijo Micael pero Sakura miraba a Haku, cerró sus ojos y con fuerza intento apuñalar a Haku, y se pudo escuchar como el Kunai entraba en la carne, Sakura abrió sus ojos lo que había apuñalado había sido la mano de Micael su mano estaba completamente atravesada y su sangre goteaba en la frente de Haku, todos estaban sorprendidos pero la que más sorprendida estaba era Sakura

—¡pero qué haces!, ¡eres tonto!— grito Sakura soltando el Kunai que seguía incrustado en la mano de Micael, el con cuidado retiró el Kunai y concentro su chakra curativo en su mano, la herida en segundos ya estaba cerrada y solo había dejado una pequeña cicatriz en su mano, Naruto miraba todo eso con sorpresa, Sasuke quería ese poder, Sarada no sabia que pensar, Sai lo analizaba y guardaba en su mente, Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos y Tazuna se había desmayado

—yo le prometí que la ayudaría y lo voy a hacer— decía con una pequeña y triste sonrisa mirando a Haku que estaba llorando aún estando dormida, todos al ver cómo lloraba sintieron una gran tristeza llenándolos


	11. Y

De vuelta en Konoha Y ….

En la casa de Tazuna se encontraban los dos equipos descansando después de la batalla de ayer y en uno de los cuartos de la casa se encontraba Haku dormida a su lado estaba Zabusa recargado en la pared con su espada en su hombro, la joven chica se empezó a mover y abrió los ojos mirando el techo, miro a su alrededor y vio a Zabusa, ella se alegró al verlo a salvo, pero donde estaban

—hola— dijo alguien desde la puerta llamando la atención de Haku, ella trató de levantarse para ver de quién se trataba pero no pudo, ella escuchó como la persona se empezó a acercar y se arrodilló a su lado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro —creo que nunca nos presentamos mi nombre es Micael— Ella lo miró por un momento pero decidió confiar en el

—el mío es Haku— decía mirándolo a los ojos —oye no te lo dije pero tu cabello es raro— dijo sorprendiendo a Micael

—si lo sé, es espectacular verdad solo mira su color— decía agarrando su cabello

—a eso me refería nunca vi a alguien con el cabello rojo y con tu rostro pareces un tómate— decía ella bromeando, Micael tenía el rostro con pura sorpresa y con una sonrisa de molestia, el puso su mano en los costados de Haku y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas provocando la risa de la joven

—oye que le haces— dijo una voz que asusto a Micael que sintió una presencia que prometía hacerle daño, ese alguien era Zabusa que los estaba mirando

—o hola Zabusa yo ya me iba— decía Micael con miedo no sin antes picarle las costillas por ultima ves a Haku que le sonrió, cuando Micael salió Haku miro el techo con lágrimas en los ojos

—yo lo siento le e fallado— decía con tristeza

—si lo hiciste— decía Zabusa caminando hacia ella, el la miro y ella a él —pero estas viva y eso es lo más importante para mí Haku— dijo Zabusa con alegría mirándola, ella tenían la boca abierta y de sus ojos más y más lagrimas salieron, él se arrodilló junto a ella y bajo la frente hasta el suelo —lo siento Haku— decía con tristeza en su voz.

Una semana había pasado y los dos equipos de Konoha se despedían de Tazuna y su familia, Zabusa y Haku los acompañaron hasta el fin del puente ya que un anbu de Kiri apareció ante ellos, les dijo que la nueva Mizukage quería que volvieran ellos se negaron al principio pero cuando Zabusa escuchó el nombre de la Kage sonrió y de inmediato partieron a Kiri.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que el equipo de Yamato volvió de su primera misión clase C y solo se habían dedicado a entrenar, la amistad entre Sai y Micael seguía siendo mala, la amistad de Sai y Sarada seguía siendo nula, la amistad de Sarada y Micael seguía estancada, ahora Sarada y Sasuke caminaban por el pueblo después de comer en un restaurante de dango, entonces miraron a su alrededor los edificios estaban pintados de rosa igual que el cabello de Sakura eso era muy raro

—¡Naruto!, ¡Micael!— gritaron algunas personas a lo lejos que iban persiguiendo a los jóvenes Ninjas, y entonces todo cobró sentido con ellos dos nada era raro

—que pasa aquí— dijo alguien detrás de ellos llamando la atención de los hermanos, cuando voltearon vieron a Tayui con un chocolate en la boca

—Naruto y Micael— decía Sasuke, Tayui sonrió de una manera macabra entendiendo todo de inmediato y empezó a correr así donde se escuchaba el jaleo, entonces Sarada miro a Sasuke

—si Micael o Naruto se enteran que los delatasteis no quiero ni imaginar el tipo de bromas que te esperan hermanito— decía empezando a caminar y Sasuke se arrepentía de lo sucedido, entonces pudieron escuchar los gritos de Naruto y Micael siendo golpeados por Tayui

—¡no Tayui!, ¡NOOO!— grito Micael asustando a los hermanos, qué tipo de cosas les estaba haciendo Tayui.

Dos días después y el equipo seis se encontraba esperando a su sensei en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, Sai estaba dibujando el paisajes, Sarada lanzaba Kunais a un árbol y Micael estaba inquieto al no saber qué hacer

—oye Sarada tú le dijiste a Tayui sobre lo que hicimos Naruto y yo— decía mirando el cielo, lo que provocó que fallara un Kunai no por ser la culpable si no el miedo de ser acusada de ser culpable y sufrir las bromas de ambos

—no yo no fui— decía volteándolo a verlo, entonces por primera ves extraño ser su amiga, quiso bromear con él, ella extrañaba estar con el, con Naruto y Sasuke como antes pero entonces recordó a Itachi —"todo es tu culpa hermano"— pensó con furia algo que noto Micael Y de sabe dónde saco una bola de papel que le aventó a Sarada dandole en la frente

—o no el monstruo es fuerte— decía en pose de combate haciendo ruidos raros como "Uoh", ella sonrió y se lanzó sobre el, Micael dio un paso atrás para esquivar pero tropezó con una piedra y callo de espaldas

—o el monstruo tiene a su presa en el suelo lista para...— dijo ella pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Micael sacó más bolas de papel y la bombardeó —oye detente— decía cubriéndose

—el héroe gana esta batalla— decía levantándose y mirando a Sarada que estaba enterada en una montaña de bolas de papel

—te has pasado—dijo Sarada sacando la mano y agarrando a Micael del cuello de la camisa, a el no le importó que lo estuvieran sacudiendo el estaba sonriendo por un momento todo volvió a como antes

—fea, feo— dijo Sai los dos voltearon sonriendo y sus mejillas sé colorearon de un color rosa al ver lo que Sai dibujo, en el dibujo se podía ver a ambos abrazados, en ese momento Micael se lanzó sobre el y tomó el dibujo lo doblo con cuidado y lo guardo en su bolsa

—Sai gracias, muchas gracias— decía Micael sujetando sus manos, Sarada había vuelto a lanzar Shurikens a un árbol pero ahora la diferencia es que tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Dos semanas después el equipo de Yamato se encontraba entrando en un edificio para la primera prueba del examen Chunin, cuando entraron vieron a un joven cejudo correr hacia las escaleras gritando algo como "rival" o "flor de cerezo" cosas normales para Sarada

—oye estas pensando que soy igual que el— pregunto Micael mirando sospechosamente a Sarada que solo lo ignoro y siguió su camino, Sai la siguió mientras Micael miraba a una joven de pelo corto negro y una katana en su espalda —"se ve fuerte"— fue su pensamiento antes de seguir a sus compañeros, cuando subió al tercer piso vio a Sarada enfrente de su hermano que parecía golpeado y subiendo las escaleras estaba el cejudo raro —am que pasó— y todos ignoraron a Micael menos Naruto que con gusto le contó de la golpiza dada a Sasuke, Micael se imaginó luchando con tal rival seguro que sería interesante, minutos después los dos equipos fueron hacia la sala donde se supone serían los exámenes Chunin.

Una semana después, la primera y segunda parte del examen fue completada y se celebraría una prueba más para disminuir el número de candidatos, en las gradas se veía a más de diez equipos, en la pantalla aparecieron dos nombres

Sasuke vs Karui

—oye quién crees que gane— soltó Sai al aire, Sarada miro mal a Sai pero estaba preocupada ya que su hermano se veía raro, Micael miraba a Karui más bien miraba el color de su cabello

—¡oye eres Uzumaki!— grito Micael desde las gradas llamando la atención de todos, Karui lo miró y dijo que no con la cabeza —gracias— dijo el como si no estuviera interrumpiendo nada y así fue como comenzó la batalla que no duró nada ya que la joven Karui usó su espada y velocidad para golpear a Sasuke en la cabeza con la parte sin filo noqueando lo por completo.

Sasuke pierde, Karui gana

—bueno eso no me lo esperaba— dijo Sai para recibir un golpe de parte de Sarada


End file.
